


The Stranger

by BBJ_3



Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruce Needs a Hug, Fingering, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Protective Arthur, Short, Top Arthur, aquabat, arthur curry might be crazy too, mentions Mera, not for very long, quick smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBJ_3/pseuds/BBJ_3
Summary: He may be insane, but there's something magnetic about Bruce Wayne, and Arthur's never been known to back down from insane strangers.





	The Stranger

Only an idiot wouldn't recognize the differences between the villagers and himself. Surrounded by pallid faces and bright eyes, Arthur stands out like a sore thumb, and there is no denying that Bruce Wayne knew that. Why he would drag out their introduction irks him. Either Wayne is as stupid as the tabloids suggested (which the conversation would suggest), or he is playing a long game, testing the waters to see how Arthur moves, and that just pisses him off even more.

Worse than that, when Bruce spies the drawings, the idiot becomes smug and cocky. "Can you at least point me to Atlantis?"

Slamming him into a wall is satisfying. He's not light. Well-trained and muscular, Bruce Wayne weighs enough to feel solid, but he's still light enough that if Arthur wanted to carry him around with one arm, he could. There's nothing unique about that fact. Nobody's ever been heavy enough not to be. No human at least. Still, there's something tingly about the idea. A pleasant buzz with the image of Bruce Wayne held aloft by one hand like a sparkler. It goes straight to Arthur's dick, and wouldn't that be something? Bruce Wayne held aloft by Arthur Curry's dick. Never lifted weight with his dick before, but the idea had merit. Just walking around with Bruce Wayne on his cock. 

The idea's enough to get a walk and talk. But Bruce Wayne being Batman? Arthur dives in, sputtering about insanity as he desperately tries to cool off. All sorts of images pop up. Batman's strong. He's flexible, and having heard enough about him, there's likely a giant stick up his ass. Smug comments aside, that assessment stands. Nothing a good fucking won't fix. While the Bat could leave the village, it wouldn't be the smartest thing, and the villagers are nice, despite their teasing, so they'll entreat him to stay.

Knowing that is enough to let Arthur stew beneath an iceberg, debating how he wants to proceed. It's a lot more forethought than he or his dick would prefer, but growing up like he has, Arthur's learned to take the time with these close decisions. The last person he jumped the gun with had been Mera, and for all the good that had come out of it, Bruce isn't Mera. Bruce isn't impulsive. Considering the Bat's goal, there is a chance he was ready to get fucked for it. Not something Arthur wants. 

In winter, there isn't long to wait for night. Returning to the village, Arthur swaggers toward the small house he often used while staying. The village uses it for any guests. No inns or hotels around for miles, so if the visitor isn't staying with family, they have the small one room house. No lights are on, but Bruce Wayne is inside. Not that he can hear him. The man moves like a ninja. 

Before Arthur could even knock, the door opens, and the brunette steps aside silently. Ducking to enter, Arthur can't look away. The chiseled jaw and stunningly dark eyes always sent a flutter through him when he had seen the man on the covers of magazines, but knowing Bruce is Batman, knowing he's about to fuck a genius with the face of a model - that sends fire along his nerves, and Arthur can't break eye contact.

If Bruce knew why the half-Atlantean came, he gives no sign, but when the door closes, Arthur moves toward his prey. Not backing down, Bruce squares his shoulders. All tough and tall and unafraid, and just begging to be slammed against another wall, but there was time for that. Nights are long this time of year. By the end, Arthur plans to have Bruce overflowing with him. Lucky there's no risk of pregnancy because the attentions he plans to unfold would leave any fertile body gravid. Static buzzes through Arthur's head. Raising his hand, he runs his fingers along the line of the shorter man's jaw. The Bat's pulse beats steadily against Arthur's palm. Crowding him against the door, Arthur presses together - chest to chest, and slow - slow is good. Nobody backs away. Nobody looks away, and then lips touch lips. 

A moan escapes them both. When Bruce tilts his head - retreating, Arthur follows until he can taste Bruce again. His hands slid down to squeeze the well-muscled backside of the dark knight. Hands tangle in Arthur's long hair. Another slides across his ribs, feeling the muscles of his back before pulling him in tighter, and it's all just a grasping game to see how close they can get to each other without breaking the laws of physics. Clothes litter the floor, but their hands keep grasping.

"I'm gonna fuck you," Arthur croons, lifting Bruce after the other's pants and underwear join the trail. "Any questions, gorgeous?"

"You never answered my first one," the snarky bastard retorted.

"I command fish."

"So you do talk to them."

Arthur chuckled and shoved the man down into the mattress. "I ought to gag you."

"Maybe later." 

Pinning him down, Arthur hovered over him on all fours. Legs wrapped around his waist, tugging him down insistently before arching to rub their dicks together. Pressing down, Arthur reached into the bedside drawer, but the lube wasn't where he'd left it. A small chuckle escaped Bruce, and a hand guided Arthur's reaching fingers to his entrance. Two fingers slid into the slick, well-lubed warmth, and a small groan escaped the older man.

"Bit presumptuous, don't ya think?" Arthur asks, biting small marks into the pale, scarred skin on show beneath him.

Bruce doesn't answer, but it's almost better that way. Like Bruce was hoping and not just shaking off the stress of whatever is coming their way. Even though he's prepped, the feel of him around Arthur's fingers enchants the taller man. Two becomes three. Drinking the groans and barely whispered moans from Bruce's lips, the quiet isn't how Arthur's used to fucking, but silence is just another weapon the Batman has in his arsenal. Each whisper becomes a prize. When he finally buries himself to the balls in the tight heat, the gasp and tilt of Bruce's head feels like winning - feels like home, and the world clicks as a want itches closer to being a need. Connections as sudden as this have sent Arthur into motion before - but even as he slides out, it's just to slam back in again because whatever they're becoming soothes a part of his soul in a way he remembers his father describing seeing his mother. It's poetic, horrifying, and knowing how dangerous this man could be - likely cataloging every move whether he wants to or not - knowing Batman and Bruce Wayne are the same should make him cautious. Men like Bruce Wayne die so easily. Anchoring yourself to them just leads to pain, but he's so stubborn, Arthur's sure he'll outlive them all. 

What began at the door and ends up on the bed doesn't stay there more than one round. The Bat's nocturnal after all. Arthur gets Bruce off twice before the other sinks to his knees, gagging himself though his eyebrows are snarky enough without words. Against the wall follows before Bruce manages to tie Arthur's hands to the headboard and ride him. It's only a desire to not cause any damage to what isn't his that keeps Arthur from breaking the bed to fuck Bruce into the floor. A man can only take so much teasing, and the hot slide and feel of his own cum leaking out with each downward movement of Bruce's hips nearly drives the half-Atlantean mad. He manages enough control after coming to tear the bindings and not the bed. Plowing Bruce from behind gives a whole new canvas of skin and scars to explore. By the time they're more exhausted than horny, they lay entwined. Both of them are sore and tired, but a self-satisfied warmth spreads through Arthur at the slow  dribble of cum from Bruce's well-used hole. 

Bruce's thick eyelashes flutter against his flushed cheeks, but his eyes snap open when Arthur's fingers push inside. Not pleasuring but simply present as a haphazard plug. Arthur doesn't move them too far in, and within minutes, the other falls asleep. Though there are men who can sleep anywhere, Arthur suspects Bruce sleeps and wakes by sheer will and a disturbingly accurate internal clock, so he rests with his fingers inside the other man, trying to will his wakefulness, but the warmth and satisfaction pull him under regardless. 

**Author's Note:**

> So because I love Aquaman/Mera so much (but can't deny the Aquabat), I'm of the belief that Mera and Arthur are in an open marriage with the understanding that they function to protect Atlantis and the seven seas, etc. This way, no questions about heirs (unlike his mother), no risk of idiots taking over (because Mera is a boss), and they can both avoid marriages with undesirable partners (plus it totally helps Arthur's bid for the throne which is what mera wanted from him in the first place). 
> 
> Also, yes, I looked into dick weight lifting. I think Arthur could do it.


End file.
